


To Sensei, With Love

by Yukitsune



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitsune/pseuds/Yukitsune
Summary: This is a partial AU inspired by the teachers set!Basically, Aqours was never formed. The members didn’t know one another until they started teaching at the school. Kanan, Dia and Mari are childhood friends who graduated from Uranohoshi a few years ago and recently returned to their hometown. I started this with a focus on the third years/DiaMari but I’ll be expanding it to include everyone else.





	1. Your Joke in April

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this before the set was initially released, but I got motivated to finish it after Mari’s half was released. Hence, this was only completed pretty recently. All my guesses for the subjects they would teach were correct, except for Ruby. Hence, I just had to adapt hers to fit the card.

To most, spring was a time for new beginnings. Eggs hatched and flowers blossomed. Young couples strolled along the roadsides and families brought their children for picnics. The people of Uchiura were no different. 

From afar, Uranohoshi Girls’ High school was a picturesque academy positioned at the peak of a hill. Surrounded by orchards and with a view that overlooked the ocean, it seemed like a place where studying would be the least of everyone’s concerns. However, that was only true for students who were not taught by Kurosawa Dia. 

After graduating from Tokyo University with a double degree in economics and Japanese, it was difficult to imagine a girl with such capabilities coming back to her hometown instead of finding esteemed work in the city. However, the Kurosawas were a notable family and wanting their eldest daughter around to help run their business was not unexpected. After all, she was first in line to take over the business. It therefore came as a surprise when it was announced that she would be taking up a teaching position at her alma mater instead of immediately joining the family business. 

She was now on her second semester and it was an open secret that if a student could pass Kurosawa sensei’s class without failing an assignment, they could walk on water. Considering that inciting her wrath meant literally going through hellfire, that analogy certainly was not far from the truth. 

Kurosawa sensei was known for giving her students numerous assignments, harsh examination papers, and even harsher grading. Needless to say, entering her class with incomplete homework or assignments was equivalent to signing their own death sentence. No one could deny that she was a good teacher who knew her content; but other than the fact that she was the ex-student council president, everything else about her was a mystery.

 

Despite their efforts to find out more about the stoic teacher, the students were out of luck. Kurosawa sensei’s personal life was even colder than she was. The students only knew a few things about her.  
1\. As far as the students knew, Kurosawa sensei never went on dates or had any boyfriends.  
2\. Her best friend was the substitute Mathematics teacher but the stories she divulged were mostly about her travels and how much she loved the ocean.  
3\. Kurosawa sensei had a younger sister who worked in the school as well, but she was in charge of costume design for the drama club so she spent most of her time in the teacher’s lounge and the library. She was rather shy and reserved but she was fiercely loyal to her sister and would blatantly run away if anyone tried to ask her anything. 

Hence, when a certain Ohara Mari joined the faculty as the new English teacher, everyone was filled with anticipation. 

Dia, however, was less than amused. 

As expected of the young heiress, all Mari did was to flash a smile and the board and the rest of the teaching faculty fell in love with her. With her laid back and comedic attitude, she won over the students within minutes. Somehow, she even managed to convince the director to let her use the classroom directly across from Dia’s. Despite her protests, Dia came to school the next day and found the blonde happily discussing her schedule with the director so that they would have relatively similar breaks. Everyday since, she would have to force herself to concentrate and not get distracted by the sounds in the next classroom. She knew that Mari had a way of expressing herself, but her exclamations in English often distracted her from her own lessons. Part of her wondered if this had been her plan all along. In hindsight, Dia definitely regretted telling her old friend about her new job position. 

Mari had not been back for more than a few hours before she called Kanan and her over for a reunion meal to celebrate her return. The blue haired girl had achieved her goal of getting her diving license and decided to return to Uchiura to help her family. Although she continued to take sporadic trips for diving experience, she was happy to be in the hometown that she loved. Kanan had been her constant since they were young, and nothing had changed in that aspect. They had been meeting regularly ever since Dia had made her own return to the small town. Hence, when Mari messaged within their group chat to say that she would be making Uchiura her next destination, they were more than happy to welcome her. 

Kanan updated them about her latest diving trip and plans for the shop after her parents retire. Dia shared about her life in Tokyo and current teaching position in school. Mari, as expected, had a PowerPoint presentation prepared about her adventures abroad, which were filled with luxury and excitement. Dia sipped her green tea and watched Mari’s movements get more animated as she elaborated on each snapshot while Kanan chuckled in response. Dia took the chance to absorb the full essence of Mari as she knew it. She had grown out her hair until it gently swept past her shoulders and given up her hair loop. Her skin was a bit more tan than how Dia remembered, but it seemed to match her boundless energy. She wore a simple, white sundress which fluttered in the wind and flowed in all the right places. To some extent, the girl before her was different. Yet, Dia could still see the Mari she knew and loved as a child; stunningly beautiful and radiant like the sun. Sitting there with them, laughing and talking casually, it felt like they were middle school children on summer vacation. 

The knowledge that her friends hadn’t really changed much, even after being apart for so many years made her feel happy. It was as if everything had finally shifted back into place, now that Mari was home. The image she had in her mind when she thought of “home” was finally complete because she had her two best friends by her side. 

Hence, when Mari proposed that she become a teacher and join her at school, Dia assumed she was joking. 

Why Dia decided to indulge her at all, was a mystery. It could have been the glasses of wine from the bottles that Mari had brought over from Italy. It could also have been due to the fact that they hadn’t seen one another in years. Or maybe it was because Mari and her had parted ways as best friends and a part of her had always yearned for something more. Whatever the reason, Dia found it difficult to stop Mari from making her spontaneous decision to join the teaching faculty at their old school. Kanan was more adamant. 

“What are you saying, Mari? You still have a hotel to run! You can’t just drop your responsibilities to be a teacher.” 

“It’s boring to just be managing paperwork alone in the hotel all day.” Mari whined. “Papa doesn’t need help with running the hotel since he has a board of directors and management.”

“But you’ll still be doing paperwork and grading assignments as a teacher, so wouldn’t that be just as boring?” Kanan tried to reason with the young heiress. Mari was already on her third glass of wine, while her and Dia had abstained after their first glass. There was a reason why they rarely brought Mari to drinking parties. Sighing, Kanan turned to Dia and gave her a pointed look. “Dia, you’re the voice of reason in this group. Back me up.” 

“I should remind you that you teach mathematics at the school too, Kanan-san, while running the diving shop.” The diver’s eyes narrowed in disapproval. If Dia wasn’t her best friend who spent her childhood watching Kanan try to master a convincing glare, she would have shrunk back. Unfortunately for Kanan, she wasn’t fazed. 

“You know that I only teach part-time and I take half the amount of classes you teach.” Dia’s eyes widened suddenly, her gaze darting back to Kanan’s side. Kanan frowned and turned back to the blonde, who had already whipped out her phone and began dialling, albeit a bit shakily. 

“Oh no. Mari no-”

“Mari-san, wait!” 

“Okay~ It’s settled! I’ll call the school right now! We’ll be in school together again! This is going to be so much FUN!” Mari jumped up and leapt away from the table before Kanan or Dia could reach her phone. Her slurred speech quickly switched to formal and proper Japanese as she asked to speak to the director of the school. The two girls stared after her, silently wondering how she was able to communicate so fluently while she was tipsy. She must have done this often enough to gain experience, although it seemed like drinking hadn’t helped her alcohol tolerance. 

“Looks like you’re going to be responsible for her now.” Kanan hummed at the mysteriously quiet brunette who was sipping her drink and avoiding her eyes. “This is your fault, by the way.”

“How is this my fault!? You make it sound like we’re her parents, Kanan-san.” Dia let out an indignant scoff at her statement. 

“If we’re married, you’re getting sole custody. However, I want weekly visits on weekends and holidays.” It didn’t escape Dia’s notice that Kanan chose to skip her question, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer. She could never tell what the blonde was thinking, but Kanan and Mari had some form of understanding that always made Dia feel like an outsider intruding. It was something that Dia no longer wanted to dwell on, especially since they didn’t know when any one of them would leave again. 

“Wha-”

“And you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Kanan added, with a familiar grin. Dia wasn’t sure if she was drunk or Kanan was. Either way, she definitely needed another glass to get through this conversation. 

“You two got married without telling me? RUDE! I didn’t even get the chance to object.” Before Dia could react, Mari slid into her seat across from her as if she had never left. In a way, that was exactly what life with Mari was. She would leave and life would go on without her, but then she’d come back and everyone would just pick things up where they left off. To Dia, it seemed like a method for her to keep things the way they were. In that aspect, she found it difficult to imagine their relationship progressing further, but at least they always had a safe place to return to. 

Her euphemism about Mari being the sun was double sided. She had a smile that could light up the world but getting close to her meant risking her own safety. Like Icarus, her wings would melt and she would fall to her death with no one to catch her. Maybe if she had summoned up the courage to confess to her before graduation like she had intended to, things would have been different. However, she had given herself the excuse that preserving their friendship was more important. If her feelings were not returned, she would rather keep Mari as one of her best friends than lose her for good. She had decided that she would wait a while and if it was meant to be, their feelings would still be there even after they had gone their own paths. Now, they had returned, but it was a risk that she wasn’t sure she wanted to take anymore. 

“Don’t worry Mari, we’re separated.” Kanan threw what she presumed was a saucy wink in Dia’s direction, leaving the other girl defenseless in her wake. Dia gave her an exasperated look, which spurred her on. “She’s all yours.” 

“Oh, so Kurosawa sensei is single now?” Mari caught on quickly and her voice immediately turned sugary, which made Dia grimace.

“Yes, but you’re our child so it’s technically incest.”

“Wow! I can’t wait to strengthen our familial connections!” Mari proclaimed, sounding way too enthusiastic for Dia’s taste. Mari’s grin became Cheshire-like and she turned to the girl in front of her. “Wait, does this mean that Dia’s the mom in this relationship?” 

Dia groaned. Without even bothering to respond, she grabbed the nearest bottle of wine and poured herself another glass. She wasn’t getting through this conversation without being at least a little tipsy. Amidst the chorus of laughter from the other two girls, she downed the glass. The surge of warmth that suddenly coursed through her veins made her feel a little better.

She would later attest that it was the bright sunlight that had temporarily affected her vision but Dia could have sworn that Mari’s eyes were sparkling with genuine happiness and something else. When their eyes met, Dia felt like she was melting. She blamed the heat, alcohol and Ohara Mari. 

~~~ 

She glanced up at the clock again. Ten more minutes had ticked by while she had been type-setting her next assignment. The class was still as empty as when she had arrived. She frowned. It was way too late for any of the students to show up for her class and claim that they had overslept.

She went over the timetable sheet four times before entering the classroom. There was no way she could have been mistaken. There should have been a class of 30 students waiting for her to begin her lesson but none of them seemed to be present. 

Dia sighed. Starting the month off with a bad week wasn’t exactly what she had planned for April. Looking back at the calendar, she started counting down the dates to her next “surprise” quiz. Something like realization dawned upon her. It wasn’t just any regular day in April. It was 1st April.

She had been pranked. 

The initial fury and irritation slowly dimmed to worry. Was she that bad of a teacher such that all her students decided to skip her class? She went through her previous lessons and started considering if she should have done things differently. Even if it was meant to be a silly joke, Dia couldn’t help but feel insecure about her abilities. Being a leader was one thing, but being respected as a leader was another. 

She glanced across the hall to see students in Mari’s class smiling as they took down notes and laughing in response to her remarks. Most of the students in her classes were either afraid of her or found her boring. Maybe she deserved it. 

As much as she liked to keep her personal life separate from her professional life, she was aware of the whispers and rumours about her. Even during her Student Council days, she had experiences with students who feared or disliked her due to her position. However, she would have liked to say that she had grown up a bit since then. Mari and Kanan had even teased her about it when Mari first joined the faculty. Mari had caught a handful of students struggling to complete her Japanese homework in her class instead of pay attention to her lesson and had been nagging her ever since. However, this time, she found it difficult not to take the insult personally. 

The emptiness of the classroom was suffocating. No one was coming and the longer she remained there, the more people would notice her embarrassment. She felt the urge to move around and be anywhere else. Trying to preserve whatever dignity she had left, she left the classroom as quietly as she could and headed to the emergency stairwell. In her hurry, she failed to notice the few pairs of eyes that trailed after her. She had half a mind to head to the other end of the wing where her sister usually worked, but she didn't want her baby sister to worry for her. Hence, her feet naturally propelled her upwards and she climbed the few floors it took to reach the highest level in the school. 

The darkness of the stairwell lasted for a few minutes, until her hands found the handle for the metal door. She was hit by a blast of heat and fresh air. The brightness of the sunlight temporarily blinded her and the slight pain in her eyes gave her minor comfort as she took a few steps forward and let the door close behind her. When she opened her eyes, relief flooded her system when she realised it was empty. 

Mt Fuji stood tall against the blue sky, as if it had risen from the ocean. It seemed to peek out from the lush and warm greenery of Awashima Island. The light breeze that coasted through the mainland did little to cushion the heat and humidity. Summer hadn’t even arrived yet. 

It seemed like an entire lifetime ago when she stood against the same scenery, wearing the Uranohoshi uniform with pride. Reprimanding students for running in the hallways and sorting out paperwork in the student council room was part of her everyday life. To some extent, becoming a teacher allowed her to relive her past. Yet, she always found herself in the same position, watching from the sidelines. 

She had been with Kanan and Mari since they were children, but the other two often seemed more suitable for one another as compared to her. The two girls had clicked instantly, whereas she had taken months to warm up to Mari in the beginning. She recalled the days spent walking behind them as they chittered about endless topics. The bitter memory was fresh in her mind as she literally feel her friends forget that she was even there. She spent more time looking at the ground and ended up watching their shadows inch farther away from her until they eventually turned around a corner. 

It occurred to her a few minutes later that she was the one who had stopped walking. 

Since then, she had been more adamant about making her own choices and relying on herself. On one hand, she wanted to prove to herself out of spite, that she didn’t need them to be special. On the other, she wanted to have something that was uniquely hers and hers alone. 

She had chosen Japanese and Japanese literature for a reason. Her childhood was peppered with private lessons on Japanese history and grammar before she even studied them in school. While her sister enjoyed afternoon tea breaks and playtime, Dia was given extra books on formal Japanese and social etiquette to study. 

Language studies were extremely personal to her. It was not only a large part of her childhood but also a family heritage. It was a well-known story in their community that the Kurosawas had to struggle for a long time before their business finally came to fruition. Her father had built his business up from nothing, against all odds, and succeeded. It was all for her and Ruby to live comfortable lives. Yet, even before she understood the value of money, she was taught the value of language. 

“Wealth comes from the inside. In society, you are feared when you have paper money, but when you have knowledge, value and character, you are respected. That is true power and wealth.” Her mother had told her. “It all starts from your words. When you speak like a lady, even while using plain speech, society will never have a reason to doubt your worth.” 

As the first born heir to the family business, Dia was given many lessons on etiquette, but nothing struck her as much as her mother’s advice. She began practicing formal speech until it became a habit that she couldn’t break even if she tried. After she started school, she continued to surprise everyone with her eloquence in the language. As the only student who spoke with complete formal sentences, it was difficult not to notice her. As far as Japanese language and literature were concerned, there was no other student who could compete with her. Her mother was right, no one ever doubted her capability, including herself, until now. 

The rusty handle squeaked again and the heavy door creaked open as Takami Chika walked out, yawning. As she realized the older girl’s presence, the music teacher froze in mid-stretch. Her pose was almost comical as she coughed out the rest of her yawn awkwardly. 

“Eh? Dia-san? Good morning! What are you doing out here on the roof?” Dia gave her a small smile so that Chika wouldn't feel like she intruded on her privacy. Dia always used “-san” to address people, even her closer friends. Hence, most people were afraid of calling her otherwise. She remembered a time in school when Mari addressed her without any suffix and the entire class froze because they thought she would get angry. At the time, Mari had dismissed their concerns by saying that they were very close, so she was allowed to leave out the formalities. Mari always had a way of diffusing situations even she was the one who created them. 

“Good morning Chika-san. I was just getting some fresh air. Do you have an early meeting?” She replied courteously. She recalled from the office schedule that the other girl had no classes in the morning. It was no surprise because she had a tendency to oversleep. Even for days with afternoon lessons, it was rare to see her in school on time. 

“Is everything alright?” Chika asked kindly. She seemed somewhat more gentle and less hyper than she normally was. Dia smiled and nodded, not wanting to burden her with her troubles. She had been harsh with Chika when they had first met, because she felt that Chika had a lot of goals but lacked the means and understanding of the world to achieve them. After getting to know her, she had developed a soft spot for the younger girl who was more sensitive than she appeared, and always had genuine intentions. In some ways, Chika reminded Dia of herself when she was younger, full of dreams and with a passion and belief that she could do anything. The difference was that Chika held on to her hope and positivity even after growing up and entering society. That was something she greatly admired in her. 

“Hmm, well April is finally here!!! Are you excited for a break?” 

“As excited as I can be, I guess. I still have assignments to set for the holidays and mock exams to prepare.” 

“Hehe, I suppose I should have expected that. Dia-san is always well prepared.” Chika lifted herself onto the railings and swung herself back and forth as she spoke. Her momentum was stronger than she expected and with a sudden gust of wind, she found herself teetering over the edge of the railing with a loud yelp.

She didn’t even have time to gasp before she found herself yanked backwards sharply. Dia had immediately pulled her by the back of her collar with a glare and a lecture ready to fly. Yet, she saw the sheepish grin and it brought her back to the many times she covered for Ruby’s mistakes and saved the lectures for a later opportunity. When the ginger apologised, Dia sighed and simply told her to be more careful in future. 

“Chika-san, why did you become a teacher?” Out of the corner of her eye, Dia noticed the other girl quickly hide her surprise with a thoughtful expression. 

“Ah… this is a bit embarrassing, but I wanted to become a full-time idol when I was younger.” 

“An idol? Like from the Love Live competition a few years back?” 

“Technically, that contest was for school idols, but yes. I had the whole thing planned out. I was going to move to Tokyo after graduation, go for some auditions and hopefully debut with a production company.” It sounded like a typical storyline from a television drama or manga. For a second, Dia wanted to laugh but stopped herself when she realised the younger girl was not joking with her. It was almost impossible to put Takami Chika and the word “serious” in the same sentence, unless it was paired with a negation. Maybe she knew about the prank, or perhaps she just sensed that Dia wasn't in the mood to be joked with. In any case, it was moments like this that made Dia appreciate Chika’s presence even more. 

“After I graduated, I realised that what I wanted was not to be an idol but to inspire people with music. It took a while but I found that sharing my own passion and using it to help students find the same spark with music makes me really happy.“ 

For a while, Dia didn’t know what to say. In a way, she wanted to do the same thing with language. Sensing her companion’s thoughts, Chika smiled and pat her shoulder encouragingly. 

“Don’t worry Dia-san, your students are lucky to have such a dedicated teacher. You don’t need to change yourself because teaching comes from yourself and your passion. I’m sure you inspire them in your own way!"

At the strike of the first bell, Chika panicked; her serious exterior falling apart. “Oh no, I forgot! I have lunch duty with Riko-chan and I’m late to report to her again! Aww, I even came to school earlier just so I wouldn’t get in trouble…” This was more like the Chika she knew. It made Dia smile a little, even as she chided her on the way back downstairs. The ginger bounded away after bidding her goodbye and wishing her a good second half of the day. 

She reached her own classroom with a renewed desire to express herself through her teaching. The lights were still off and the tables were empty, but she felt slightly more confident in herself. She was doing her best and her students had shown improvement in their own ways, even if they hadn’t figured it out yet. Maybe she wouldn’t be their favorite teacher or even someone that they remembered, but at the end of it, she was there to share her passion and it was all she could do to help them discover theirs. 

She turned to the board to write out her lesson plan for the next class when she realised that it was not how she left it. The blank spaces on the board had been filled with colourful drawings and messages dedicated to her. For a moment, she stood at the doorway of her classroom, taking it in. 

There was a chibi drawing of her in the middle where she usually stood during lessons, and various phrases and idioms from her previous lessons were written all over the rest of the board. Some students wrote messages thanking her for her effort and hard work while others conveyed their thoughts through poems and literature quotes. There were also the occasional doodles in random corners, which were in a familiar scrawl. She was speechless. 

She had not expected this. Although she prided herself in remaining relatively detached from all the negativity, she had no idea how to react when it came to gratitude. It felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, and she had suddenly realised that she was tired of carrying it for so long. Dia allowed herself a bit of indulgence in reading each of the notes as she tried to fight the tears from escaping. She got so engrossed that she failed to notice the presence behind her until Mari placed her chin on her shoulder. Her blonde curls tickled her neck but Dia decided to let her remain there while she finished reading all the notes. 

“WOW! Don’t you feel their burning sense of passion for learning when you read these? What are you even teaching them? I can’t understand half of these phrases.“ The Japanese teacher jerked at the volume of her voice. She should have pushed her away while she could. “Oh yes, wait I’ve got to send pictures of this to Kanan, she’s going to love it.”

Mari lifted her head up and started snapping pictures of the board with her phone. She even tried to poke Dia into smiling for a selfie with all of the messages. Dia kept a stern glare on her even as the blonde girl hopped up onto the desk to get a better angle. It was completely unprofessional but after the day’s events, Dia wasn’t sure if the entire thing was a joke and she was still being pranked. She wouldn't be surprised if it were true. Considering Mari’s usual catchphrase, April Fools’ would technically be one of her favorite days in the year. Hence, when she reached for Mari’s hand to pull her back down, she was surprised to see the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. Startled, she nearly released her on reflex as she stammered. 

“It’s uh, dangerous, Mari-san. You need to be more careful.” She expected a retort and a teasing comeback about secretly caring for her, but there was none shot her way. Instead, she was met with a genuine smile that made her heart beat just a bit faster. 

“Thank you...” With her slightly embarrassed expression, Dia thought Mari looked adorable. She briefly wondered what the other girl was thinking about, but changed the subject and cleared her throat.

“By any chance, did you have something to do with this, Mari-san?” 

“What!? No way! Why would you suggest that?” Mari shook her index finger and crossed her arms. “I barely survived Japanese literature in high school, remember? There’s a reason why I teach English.”

Dia raised her eyebrows. “Don’t assume I missed the shiny sparkles on the chibi drawings. By the way, you should have washed your hands because there’s chalk dust on them.”

“Hehe…Happy April Fools’ Dia.” Mari beamed. She reached for the other girl and pulled her into a tight hug. Dia reluctantly hugged her back, but smiled into her shoulder.

“You are incorrigible.” 

“Aww, I love you too."

“...shut up. Don’t ruin the moment with your jokes.” 

“Who said I was joking?” 

Dia rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what to believe in anymore. However, she knew that she had the best friends in the world and that wasn’t a joke. 

Quietly hidden around the corner, 30 pairs of eyes eagerly watched the scene unfold. 

In Uranohoshi, the stern Kurosawa sensei was easily the most knowledgeable teacher in the faculty. Yet, what she didn’t know was that a certain English teacher had spent half a period lecturing the students who instigated the prank, and then suggesting that they make it up to her somehow. It had initially taken the students by surprise to see the laid back teacher so frustrated, so they immediately apologized. That was how they found out. 

The students of Uranohoshi had finally learned a few things about Kurosawa sensei.

1\. The Japanese teacher was known for her extensive assignments, intimidating presence, and passion for teaching.  
2\. As much as she tried to hide it, she had a weakness for Ohara sensei.  
3\. She had no idea that said English teacher was madly in love with her too.


	2. Otohi-May Heart de Kyatchi  (Caught by the Princess’ Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari decides that it would be a good idea to drag Dia along for an early birthday drink. It can either be the best idea she's ever had, or the worst. Mari finds out which it is, after realising that there are some things from her past that are not best left forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of the teachers AU which takes place a month later from the first one. Yes, the title is a pun of the song and the month. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> This chapter is supposed to mark the end of the first section which is primarily DiaMari focused. The next chapter will continue with an expansion into the other teachers in the school.

For Ohara Mari, coming back to Uchiura seemed like the natural thing for her to do after graduation. It was her home, after all. Sitting in her private helicopter above the ocean of blue, she couldn’t help but feel a familiar sense of excitement and anticipation she watched the green island grow nearer. 

When she was a child, getting thrown into a completely new environment where everyone stared at her blonde hair had been the farthest idea from home. Even if she could speak and understand the language, the other locals never saw her as one of them. Her olive eyes and golden hair drew unwelcome stares and wary looks. It made her feel like she didn’t belong. Her papa was always busy with meetings so she often spent her time in a hotel room, running round the halls and pestering the hotel staff. Sometimes he would fly away for a while and she would only have her caretakers for company. It was as if she was cut off from the real world; trapped in a snow globe. She hated being stuck in a stagnant town while the rest of the world seemed to move on around her. 

She couldn’t imagine living in Numazu permanently, much less calling it a home. She sometimes fantasized about piloting a private helicopter, flying away and visiting the exotic places on the postcards that her papa sent her when he went on long business trips. All of that changed the day she chanced upon two of her schoolmates hiding in the hotel garden. It was the day she had been hugged by a stranger for the first time and it was as if her snow globe world had been shaken to life. Suddenly, her world was filled with sparkling memories that made her see the world as a shiny place. She would never be able to thank them enough for that. 

Just like that, the small ocean-side town became a permanent engraving in her heart. It wasn’t just a place where she spent her years growing up in Japan, but also a place that contained all her best memories. She knew every street by heart, because each place was bookmarked with a memory. It had been a few years since they had graduated and gone their separate paths, but she still felt a sense of longing whenever she saw beaches and Mount Fuji on travel magazines. 

Her heart swelled at the thought of her childhood friends waiting for her. It wouldn’t be long before she would be seeing them in person. After graduation, they had left Numazu to further their studies. Although they had done their best to maintain some form of contact, Skype calls and messages couldn’t be compared to the comfort of spending time with them in real life. 

Growing up with both Kanan and Dia felt like she was playing a balancing act because all three of them were so different. She loved them both dearly, even though the type of love she felt for each girl was completely different. 

Loving Kanan was easy. From the moment they met, the other girl captured her gaze with her wide smile and open arms. She was level headed and kind; full of warmth and a love for the ocean that could only compete with the love she had for her friends and family. She was blessed to be considered as both. In a way, Mari had instantly formed a connection with her that couldn’t be compared to anyone else. They were best friends who understood one another better than they could understand themselves. Mari knew that no matter what happened between and around them in future, they would always have one another’s back. She was one of the anchors that kept Mari tethered to reality and motivated her to chase her dreams. Hence, if Kanan had been the one that Mari fell for, things would have been very different. 

Yet, it was quieter of the two who Mari found herself thinking about constantly. Kurosawa Dia, the girl who reminded her of a Japanese princess doll. Dia had been awkward and wary of her when they first met, going so far as to hide behind Kanan until the blue haired girl stepped forward to give her a hug. Their eyes met and Mari gave her a smile, which the other girl returned shakily. That was how their friendship started.

Dia was the typical hardworking student who didn’t socialise much with the other students. Hence, Mari couldn’t help but tease the “ice princess” of their class. It started as a way for her to get a reaction from the other girl, but it grew into an unspoken method of communication between them. In a sense, the relationships she had with both girls were very different, but each had its unique qualities and memories which made their friendships the highlight of her childhood. 

Falling for Dia had taken Mari by surprise, partially because she didn’t even realise what was happening until it was too late. Looking back, she couldn’t even remember a time when she could look at the student council president and not feel like her heart was going to explode. 

Unfortunately for her, Dia never saw her as anything more than a childhood friend. Although she had eventually warmed up to her and they had grown really close over the years, Mari still found the other girl a mystery. She often wondered if she was being obvious enough or perhaps Dia just didn’t feel the same way towards her. There were a few instances where she almost confessed, but changed her mind just before the act. It had gotten to a point where even Kanan had asked if she was going to wait until the day of Dia’s wedding before she decided to tell her. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Just thinking about the elder Kurosawa made her smile. When she was a child, she had always been enthralled by Dia’s long and dark hair. It was always neat and the only instances when she tied her hair into a ponytail were during sports. The rest of the time, it was left down, and somehow it seemed to shine no matter what time of day it was. During the day, the sunlight made it seem like the light was cascading down her back and Mari thought it was the most pretty sight she had ever seen. At night, the moonlight would be reflected in her hair and Dia seemed to glow. At the time, she could only come up with an English word from her limited vocabulary to describe her excitement. It was during elementary school and the only word she could use to describe Dia was “shiny”. The other girl had automatically corrected her in Japanese and then added that her hair was black so it couldn’t be “shiny”. Mari had pouted but she was too distracted to properly respond. It made her more adamant on playing with Dia’s hair even though the other girl was rather reluctant to let her. Yet, through all their years together, Dia never changed her hairstyle. 

It had been many years since then, but “shiny” had become a permanent part of her vocabulary. Although Mari had used it ironically in the beginning to annoy Dia, she started to grow fond of the term. After all, there was no limit to expressing herself in different languages. There was also the added bonus of Dia’s reaction each time she deliberately used the word to tease her. As much as Mari herself loved pouting and using it to gain favours from other people, Dia’s pout would put the world at her feet. That is, if she ever put it to use. To date, Mari was the only one who had seen that side of Dia and if she was being honest, she would rather not share that with anyone else. 

As the helicopter landed, she caught sight of two familiar figures standing at the fountain. Kanan waved at her excitedly as she ran over to give her a hug, while Dia smiled at her and stood behind Kanan to wait for her turn. The scene was startlingly reminiscent of their first meeting, and it made her nostalgic. She didn’t need another reason to stay. 

~~

It was the last week of May and Mari had somehow convinced Dia to go drinking with her; or rather, to accompany her while she got drunk. An “early birthday drinking party”, she had called it. They had been sitting at the staff lounge during their lunch break, waiting for Kanan to finish her class.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” 

“But Diaaaaa, it’s a tradition to celebrate birthdays early!” 

“How can it be a tradition if we’ve never done that, Mari-san?” Dia folded her arms and glanced over with suspicion. 

“We can make it a tradition.”

“Well, if you insist, I don’t have anything planned for Sunday night.” Dia scanned through her phone calendar before replying. “Do you have any place in mind? I’ll text Kanan with the location and time.”

Mari froze in her seat. Truth be told, she didn’t expect Dia to actually agree to her invitation. Hence, she had not prepared an excuse for Kanan when Dia asked if she was joining them. That resulted in a hurried text message typed out under the table to the girl walking over to the teachers’ lounge, and a promise to tell her everything over the weekend. Opening the door with her phone in hand, Kanan raised her eyebrows as she read the message. Scanning the room for Mari, she sent the blonde a questioning stare which lasted for two seconds, before locking eyes with Dia and breaking into a warm smile. 

She had to give Kanan credit for coming up with an excuse on the spot. As the blue haired girl apologised and declined the offer to drink with them, Mari caught the sly wink Kanan sent her. She would definitely have to pay for this favour. However, if it all worked out, it would have been worth every ounce of effort.

Perhaps it was the alcohol’s influence, but she felt her confidence wither as she looked at Dia’s side profile. Becoming a teacher had not made her change much. From the way she sat to the angle she held her drinks, Kurosawa Dia was still the prim and proper girl she knew in high school. She made Mari’s heart pound incessantly, yet she was completely oblivious to her effect. 

It wasn’t something she liked to admit, but Mari had a relatively average alcohol tolerance. She had tried to increase her tolerance while she was overseas, but it hadn’t helped much. She still couldn’t remember the exact details of the first time she had gotten drunk, except that it had been with Kanan and Dia. In celebration of their high school graduation, the girls had organised a sleepover and brought some bottles of alcohol to Mari’s hotel. Dia had been against the idea at first, but Kanan had persuaded her by saying that it was good to at least know what their limits were. To top it off, they were in a safe environment and drinking with people whom they trusted. It also helped that Mari brought out a bottle of expensive Japanese sake, after which the stern heiress found the proposition difficult to refuse. 

They had started off the night by playing 20 questions with penalty shots. Since they had grown up together, it was difficult to ask questions which they didn’t already know the answers to. Hence, the game soon evolved into saboteur “never have I ever”. It hadn’t taken Mari very long to feel like her mind and body were detached from one another. Her vision had become unsteady and her body felt warm from the blood pulsing through her veins. 

Despite attesting her sobriety, the last thing she remembered was collapsing on Kanan’s chest as she mumbled something about pillows. The rest of the night was a blur and she had only pieced the series of events together the next day, through either Dia or Kanan. Mostly the latter, because according to Kanan, Dia went home after Ruby called. She vaguely recalled someone carrying her and someone putting her into bed, but she had no idea if they were the same person. She had woken up alone the next morning, with a dull throb in her head. A glass of water and aspirin had been left on the table. The covers next to her were made, although the pillow next to her was cold. She recalled feeling confused because there had never been a shortage of beds during sleepovers so she never had to share. 

Kanan had knocked on her door to bring her a sandwich a few minutes after she got up. Embarrassed at her inability to remember the previous night’s occurrences, she simply nodded blankly when Kanan asked if she remembered what happened. Assuming she had done something to humiliate herself, she apologised and thanked Kanan for looking after her the previous night. It was a wild guess but she figured that she had a 50% chance of getting the answer right. After seeming like she was waiting for a different response that never came, Kanan told her not to worry and to get some rest. She did exactly that and the matter was forgotten. 

Hence, there was no reason for her heart to beat faster just by being next to Dia. The fact that her feelings hadn’t gone away even after years apart, frustrated her. It wasn’t fair that she always had to battle with her feelings while the other girl remained completely unaffected. She was always the one who had to read into their interactions. She didn’t want to focus on the tinges of red in Dia’s cheeks whenever she linked arms with her or initiated a hug. Nor did she want to compare the number of seconds that Dia let Kanan hug her as compared to her own hugs. Yet, she found herself analysing the smallest details about Dia even when said girl wasn’t present. She had even picked the classroom opposite hers, just so she could feel closer to her. She was an idiot. 

As she downed the next glass, her vision of Dia started to shake. Said friend was still sober, which couldn’t exactly be said about herself. Mari wasn’t completely drunk, but the alcohol was bringing back memories and making her recollect parts of her past which she had put to rest. The blanks in her memory stood out like correction fluid on black paper, and she couldn’t help but feel as if she had something to worry about.

The conversation with Dia that evening started with safe topics like her current lesson plans and whether any of the students had been giving her issues as of late. However, as the night drew on, she became less inhibited about comments and questions. She blamed the alcohol. It got to a point where she started talking about her time overseas and the people she had been trying to date casually before she realised she wasn’t ready for a relationship. At the back of her mind, she realised it was a bad decision to talk about romance with the girl she had been crushing on for years, but she couldn’t stop the words from streaming out of her mouth. 

“....And then, I found out the next day that I had returned to the wrong house for the after-party. So I ended up crashing 3 parties in one night.” Mari giggled as she finished up the last of her drink. She felt invigorated and she was ready to ask for another glass. That was until she noticed the deep green of Dia’s eyes as the other girl gently covered her hands with her own. She was so warm and her hands were so soft. 

“Not that your story wasn’t stimulating, but this is the third time you’ve repeated this story today. I think you’ve had enough to drink, Mari-san. Let’s go home. I’ll ask them for the bill.” Unlike her normal chides, Dia’s voice was kind and laced with a hint of amusement. Hope bloomed in her chest as Mari relished the contact. 

Looking down, Dia pried the glass away from her and it was only then that Mari realised she was still clutching onto the empty glass. It seemed to be a metaphor for her love life. She chuckled ruefully to hide her disappointment. 

“Ooh, you’re asking me to come home with you? How bold~!” 

“I mean, we should go home to our respective houses...” Dia helped her up without asking or hesitating, as if she had done this before. Mari frowned. It made her slightly unhappy to know that Dia probably went out drinking with other people. Even though she had no reason to feel so possessive, she felt like she had something to lose. The notion made her grip Dia’s arm just a bit harder as they left the bar. “Mari-san, you’re holding me rather tightly.” 

“I should have done that years ago.” She mumbled to herself. Apparently her voice was louder than she thought, because Dia paused for a second before she continued walking. 

“... you’re not making sense again.” Dia said quietly. She adjusted her grip on the arm slung around Mari’s shoulder so that the other girl could lean onto her for support. With Mari’s tight grip on her arm, it was difficult to walk far, so Dia hailed the first taxi she saw and gave the driver the address of Mari's private dock. She knew she would have to drop the heiress off before she could make the journey back to her own home. Hence, she dialled the number for her private ferry to pick them up once they reached the jetty. Meanwhile, Mari continued to snuggle up against her in the car, which made Dia glad for the darkness which helped to conceal her blush. 

The drive back to the pier was quieter than she thought, because drunk Mari seemed less prone to conversation as compared to sober Mari. Even as they boarded the ferry to the island, Mari seemed content to be tucked against her side even though Dia assumed the position was uncomfortable. When the boat reached the hotel’s private dock, Mari was still slumped against Dia’s shoulder. The hotel staff recognised her immediately and unlocked the room for her without hesitation. Dia noticed the extra pillows and blankets on the sofa and realised that they had been expecting her. 

As she laid the blonde gently onto her bed, Dia brushed a few strands of her fringe that had shifted out of place. Mari’s eyes fluttered and Dia started to back up until she felt a hold on her hand that prevented her from leaving.

“Mm... you’re so pretty...are you going to give me a goodnight kiss?” 

“Mari-san, you’re drunk.” 

“No I’m not.” Opening her eyes, Mari sat up on the bed; her hand still holding onto Dia’s. “I want you to stay and hold me.”

“You’re definitely drunk.” Dia shrugged off Mari’s hand and slid both her hands up her arms to get her attention. The other girl responded by linking her arms around her neck. “You’re not going to remember this tomorrow so you should just lie down and get some rest.” 

“Only if you lie down with me.” Mari giggled as she fell back against her pillow, pulling Dia along with her. Surprised, Dia forced some distance between their bodies by using her hands to support her body weight. 

“I’m not drunk Dia. Kiss me and you’ll know I’m not lying.”

The young heiress wore a genuinely sweet smile as she looked up at her and Dia found herself unable to look away. Dia would do almost anything for her, and that was something Mari couldn’t know. For the sake of their friendship and working relationship, Dia had to maintain some form of distance.

“Close your eyes, Mari-san.” The blonde did as she was told, and Dia waited for a while before she felt the arms around her neck loosen their grip. Mari’s breathing eventually evened out and Dia felt herself relax. How she managed to maneuver her way out of Mari’s hold without waking her was a miracle. At a safe distance, Dia watched Mari‘s chest rise and fall as she slept. She looked exactly the same as the day she had made the same request, many years ago. 

Dia hadn’t forgotten how she and Kanan carried Mari to her bed after she had passed out. Kanan had gone back to clear up the empty bottles while she had pulled the comforter over Mari. The girl had wrapped her arms around her waist and asked her to stay, which she did. She had been barely sober herself, but the memory of Mari whispering “Goodnight, I love you” was too clear in her mind to be a dream. 

In the morning, she folded the covers on her side out of habit and went out for breakfast where she told Kanan everything that had transpired. While the latter delivered breakfast to Mari, she had called her sister to distract herself from thinking about the girl upstairs. It was later and through Kanan that she found out that Mari didn’t remember anything she had done or said during the night. Slightly embarrassed that she had allowed herself to get so affected by a drunken line which Mari may not have meant to say, she opted to pretend that it never happened. 

At least, that was before Mari unknowingly re-enacted the entire night. It was hard enough for her to remain detached when it came to her best friend, but her earnestness made it even more difficult to put aside her feelings. The serene expression on her face put her mind at ease and Dia placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead. She looked at her watch and decided to send a quick message to her sister so that she wouldn't worry.

“I guess if it’s just for a short while, it should be alright...”

~~

Mari woke up to darkness. The curtains in her room shielded her from majority of the sunlight, save the golden outlines that framed the edges of her window panels. Hence, it would be easy to believe that the sun had yet to rise. Turning to her side, she found that she was alone, and she felt the disappointment sink into her chest like a stone. She flopped back against the pillow and sighed as she stared at the ceiling. 

Unlike the last time, Mari had no blanks in her mind. She hadn’t lied to Dia about being sober. Thus, the events of the night played through her mind like a movie. She remembered Dia giving in and kissing her lightly on the forehead before lying down next to her. It had taken every ounce of restraint not to open her eyes until the other girl had fallen asleep. The normally serious girl had been blushing in her sleep and the sight was so endearing that she would have fallen in love with her right then if she wasn’t already loving her with every fibre in her body. She noticed Dia’s body tense up before she realised she may have said the second half out loud. 

Oh no. 

She didn’t know what was more mortifying, the fact that she may have confessed to Dia after she pretended to be asleep, or that she might have to face rejection and still see her at work every day. Thankfully, the other girl’s breathing went back to normal and Mari didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved. 

There was an almost inaudible click as the door opened. Mari quickly rolled over to face the wall and tried to breathe as evenly as possible. She was in no mood to deal with any of her staff members. Light footsteps padded against the floor and she heard the soft clink of a glass being placed on her bedside table. Her mind flashed to the morning after their drinking party and the realization hit her unexpectedly. Sitting up, she called out to the figure reaching for the door handle.

“Are you trying to escape again?” Her words had her desired effect, because Dia stopped in her tracks. She didn’t turn around.

“I thought you couldn’t remember anything from that night.” She said quietly. Her voice was stable and betrayed none of her emotions, which partially scared Mari. 

“Dia, you idiot. Why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

“How could I? You were happy to believe it was Kanan.” 

“Because neither of you bothered to correct me!” Mari exclaimed. Some part of her hated that Dia hadn’t denied her earlier accusation. She knew without a doubt that if she had not called the other girl out for it, Dia would have done the same thing as before. If anything, Dia seemed to be in a hurry to get away from her. Did she really dislike her enough to pretend nothing happened? She felt used and hurt at the thought. 

“It was so embarrassing! You’re the idiot for confessing in such a manner! How was I supposed to respond?” The other girl burst out, covering her face with her hands. 

“Wait... Confess?” Mari’s mind started to catch up to what Dia wasn’t saying and she felt even more guilty than before. It was partially her fault that Dia didn't want anything to do with her feelings. It was no wonder Kanan had given her such an odd response when she thanked her. 

“Are you joking right now?” Dia’s green eyes were wide with mortification as she realized what she had unintentionally revealed. 

“Dia, I’ve told you that I love you. Twice, apparently. This is definitely not a joke.” In a spur of the moment, Mari grabbed Dia’s hands and turned her so they would be face to face. To her relief, Dia didn’t resist. Although she still didn’t meet her eyes, the blonde could feel the conflicting emotions radiating from her. 

“Mari-san, you were drunk during both confessions. Clearly, you’re not sure of what you want!” 

“There are a few things I’m certain of. Firstly, I wasn’t drunk yesterday. Secondly, my sobriety doesn’t change my feelings. Thirdly.....” 

“Thirdly?” 

Mari took a deep breath and hoped that she could say it without messing up this time. “.... for the third time, I’m in love with you, Kurosawa Dia.” 

Waiting for Dia to respond was probably one of the most nerve-wrecking ordeals she had ever experienced. On one hand, it technically wasn't her first time confessing. On the other, this was the first time she was trying to convey her feelings when both parties were awake and sober. It also occurred to her that Dia had never indicated whether she returned her feelings. That thought alone could make her panic. However, at least no matter what happened next, her feelings were out in the open. 

“It seems like there’s no other way to say this. I love you too, Mari-san.” Her words stopped Mari’s thoughts from spiraling any further. Dia seemed to know it too, from the shy smile that appeared on her lips when Mari looked up at her in awe. It was as if all the breath that she had been holding was suddenly returned to her lungs. Even in the dim lighting, Dia’s cheeks were obviously red and her expression was a mix between embarrassment and irritation at the circumstances, but she was Dia; and Mari couldn’t imagine falling for anyone else. After loving her for so long and finally realizing that her feelings were accepted and returned, she didn’t know whether a hug was an appropriate response to encapsulate her emotions. Then again, she was sure that nothing could fully express the amount of emotions that she was feeling. 

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before they burst out laughing at the same time. It had been a while since Mari had seen Dia laugh so freely. It made her heart feel light. She reached across the space between them to trace the line of her lips, committing it to memory. The other girl blushed but didn't move away or stop smiling. Mari thought this expression on Dia was her new favorite. Leaning forward, Mari brushed her lips softly against Dia’s. Unsure if she had moved too quickly, she pulled back after a few seconds, even though it wasn't nearly enough. She didn't get far before she felt Dia’s hand on her cheek as she pulled her in for a longer kiss, which they only broke when they needed air.

“What do we do now?” Dia clasped Mari’s hand with one of her own, not wanting to break contact for even a second, while she glanced at her phone. Her cheeks were still beet red and Mari found that the longer she watched Dia, the more in love with her she fell. “We have classes in a few hours. It would be strange if both of us skipped an entire day of school at the same time.” 

“Well, you can come lie down with me and we’ll face everything else together when we wake up.” Mari pat the pillow next to her and lifted the covers in invitation. To Mari’s delight, the brunette wordlessly slipped under the covers and sat next to her, phone in hand. Working quickly, the Japanese teacher drafted an email to the director and messaged follow up instructions to her substitute teacher for her first period while Mari tucked her chin over her shoulder. She reminded Dia of a cat curling up against its owner, and she almost expected her to start purring.

“Is this your way of telling me to call in sick for you?” Mari hummed and blissfully nuzzled Dia’s neck in response, as the other girl leaned over to place her phone on the table. Mari’s fingers entangled themselves in her dark hair, momentarily distracting Dia from her thoughts. “You really like my hair, don’t you? Even though it’s been so long.” 

“Not as much as I like you.” Came Mari’s automatic response. Dia groaned at the cheesiness of the line and buried her face into her hair, which made Mari’s grin grow even wider. 

“I’m still not going to call the school on your behalf. Besides, I’m sure Kanan is waiting for an explanation for last night.” Shifting their positions, Dia laughed as Mari gasped in horror. 

“SHE TOLD YOU?”

“Even if she didn't, did you think I wouldn't notice that she had “work” on her day off?”

“Damn it, Kanan.” The blonde girl grumbled as she put in a mental note not to rely on Kanan for any future surprise plans. 

“Close your eyes, Mari-san. I’ll be here when you wake up.” It was a casual promise, but those words meant more to Mari than she could have imagined. Mari allowed her eyes to close as she felt Dia’s arms pull her closer. For the first time, she felt like she wouldn't mind if this moment was captured in a snow globe. 

The last thought that came to mind was that she should inform the staff that extra futons would no longer be necessary when Dia came over.


End file.
